Noches quebradizas
by Reveire
Summary: Lucy es el espectro floreado que merodea por su cariño torcido.


**Renuncia:** Elfen Lied es propiedad de **Lynn Okamoto.**

 **Notas:** Viejas ships, dejen de acosarme ;A; (¿?). Mi primera vez escribiendo esta pareja, ¡espero que se desfrute!

* * *

 **Noches quebradizas**

* * *

Hay unas manos que lo envuelven en su calor y lo curan de su pesadilla, pero resulta ser que ellas ya son una. Tienen las uñas largas y la piel rasguñada, con la sangre empapada barnizando las uñas maltratadas. Y hay momentos en que Kohta siente, en medio de la noche de verano seco, besos temblorosos que le besan el pasado de su primer amor.

 _(¿Quién? ¿Quién?)._

Y todas las noches que hierven sueña con ese fantasma que lo reclama y se envuelve en su cariño, todas las noches heladas corre hacia la primera niña con cuernos de ángel y ojos asesinos de pan. De repente, abriendo los ojos en la oscura habitación, recuerda.

Se llama Lucy, y lo único que carga con orgullo es el amor indispensable que le tiene a él. _(Lucy, Lucy… ¿Provienes de un cielo con diamantes?)._ Y es que

 _(solo vengo del hogar al que llaman infierno)_

hay una luz nostálgica en sus ojos. Y el corazón nocturno le late apresuradamente, y de repente ya no la tiene en sus sueños de pesadillas sino entre sus brazos. Entonces Lucy es tan real y recíproca que él no puede evitar flotar.

A veces ella pega sus labios contra los suyos, otras veces le es de abrigo en las noches, otras se sume en la amnesia y con una dulzura inocente que no habla su idioma le pide que la proteja. (¿Lucy?; «Ny…nyuu»).

Y a veces él exclama: «¡Seamos amigos!». Y su voz suena tan nostálgica que Lucy, adornada en flores, solo atina a llorarle entre sus brazos. A veces ella se presenta como una belleza venida de los abismos y otras como los ojos suaves que siempre lo observarán, y secando sus lágrimas le dice: «Todos mis amores de la infancia han sido arrebatados».

 _(la sangre de perro que solloza bajo los golpes de esos mocosos, tus mentiras inocentes en el momento de mi niñez que te amé por primera vez)._

 _(pero todo está bien, Kohta)._

Aunque a veces son niños que corren entre las plantas, u otras unos amantes que no saben amar y se cuidan entre memorias de las noches, nunca ha de importar que ella sea un monstruo de pesadillas tenebrosas y él un mentiroso inocente que la quiere con sinceridad.

–Perdóname.

– ¿Por qué?

–Por estar tan rota.

Kohta la ve, y descansa sobre sus labios fríos sobre los suyos, consolándola.

 _(Entonces me romperé contigo)._

«Pero eso no será posible, Kohta».

Ahora es él quien la observa cada noche, intrigándose en el pasado de ambos.

–Lucy…

– ¡Nyu!

(Perdóname).

Y con la mente en blanco o no, ella sonríe y le acaricia, sin saber que es un monstruo, las lágrimas surgidas de la nada. Sonriente, siempre sonriente. (Una sonrisa triste, una que espanta, una inocente; a todas te las devolveré).

Entonces él la ama cuando ella tiene amnesia y suelta sonidos bonitos en cuanto lo ve «nyuu, nyuu»; cuando tiene los ojos embarrados de tinieblas y anda por las calles con los brazos flotantes y la piel manchada de sangre; cuando recuerda verla por primera vez en la niñez y que ella mostraba sin temor alguno su miedo al resto de los monstruos.

(Te querré siempre a ti. Así que, por favor, vuélveme a besar en sueños como solías hacer).

–…A mi no me importa si estas rota, Lucy. Si no puedo repararte, me fundiré en tus trozos rotos.

–Nyu…

Y las lágrimas de ella saltan a él.

 _(…pero eso será imposible, Kohta)._

Es entonces cuando en una de las tantas noches, ella se dedica a tararearle declaraciones de amor y versos en _Lillium._ Lo deja que no sueñe por esa noche; pues él logrará alcanzarla en sus sueños y lograr que ella no parta. _(pero eso es imposible, Kohta)._ Lo llena de amores y lamentos y de repente Lucy deja de ser su invierno, ya que ella ya se ha dejado tragar por el abismo de la soledad.

 _(adiós)._

 _(soñaré por ti)._

Ahora cuando cada verano e invierno se despiertan en mañanas grises el infierno y el pasado en que la conoció resulta casi lo mismo. Y a veces Kohta la tiene frente a sus ojos como un cadáver esparcido por todo el campo de flores, con los ojos empapados y los labios secos.

Pero siempre la tiene en su mente. (Que rota y sola ella ya lo enamora).

.

Y ahora ella es el espectro floreado que merodea por su cariño torcido. Uno que es quebradizo, nostálgico y de vapor...pero siempre es eterno.

.

.


End file.
